


Alive

by lyreann



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个队长带吧唧回家的故事，冬盾。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> 电影背景，bug有，有一丢丢肉渣。  
> 相似的剧情，其实好多文都有写过了，但自己还是想再写一遍，感觉不写不完整_(:зゝ∠)_

一个月后他们在一起的时候仍然有些提心吊胆的。Steve觉得他们的事还没被周围的人察觉也是个小小的奇迹。但也许他们早就知道了，像Natasha那样的人，你不能指望在她面前保住什么重大秘密，Steve尽量避免和她独处时谈及那位现在暂住在他的公寓里的特殊人士。Sam会在训练结束后问他Bucky怎么样了——当他说Bucky的名字的时候他的嘴角还会下意识地抽紧。包括Sam在内的其他人不像Steve一样能那么快接受从冬兵到James Buchanan Barnes的转换，但他还是那么问了，因为Steve对于Bucky的态度。Sam是个不可多得的朋友和搭档。  
  
“还不错，我觉得。”他考虑了两秒，选择了一种无可厚非的模棱两可的回答方式。  
  
“他想起什么来了吗？”  
  
“不太多。”  
  
Sam拍了拍他的手臂表示安慰。“别担心，队长，这得慢慢来。一切会好的。”  
  
他知道。他从未怀疑过这一点。他微笑着握了握Sam的手，感激他为自己所做的一切。当他换上便服回到家中，从抱在胸口的纸袋里拿出小小的可爱的圆面包的时候，脑子里还回响着Sam的那句“慢慢来”。“你上次说那家面包房做的味道不错，所以我又买了些回来。”他漫不经心地说，心里想着他也觉得应该慢慢来。Bucky从房间里走出来，顺势将Steve拉向自己。他们交换了一个亲吻。  
  
这只是一个表达“晚上好”意味的吻，所以他们的嘴唇只是很快很轻地碰了一下。他们分开的时候Steve在想，希望这次他没有因为一时冲动把一切搞砸。  
  
他还没有准备好向同伴说明这一切。他说不清这是怎么发生的。没人说得清。Steve不知道Bucky的感受，他从未提起过，而Steve觉得强迫他去进行一场深入的对话并非什么好主意。Steve已经向Bucky确认过，如果他觉得需要聊些什么，他随时可以来找Steve。Bucky点点头表示了解了。Steve不确定多大程度上Bucky会贯彻这一点，而对此，他也并不能说什么。  
  
实际上，连他自己都还感到困惑和眩晕。  
  
他们一起搬进Steve原先的那所公寓的那天，两个人抱着大大小小的纸箱进进出出忙碌了一下午。那间房子空了有段时间了，Steve重新用钥匙打开房门的时候看到地板上积着一层灰尘，他们踏脚的地方留下了脚印。水槽里结着一层暗黄色的水垢。家具倒是没完全搬空，罩着家具的布料上也积着一层薄灰。他们有好些活要干。  
  
到傍晚的时候，整个屋子总算显出一点可以住人的样子来。他们弄干净了地板，原先罩在家具上变脏发黑的布料被他们卷在一起塞在空了的纸箱里，打算稍后再一起处理掉。没有床。沙发上还没有放垫子。水槽里的水垢依然没有得到料理，流理台上覆着薄灰。冰箱——哦等等他们的冰箱还没有搬进来。  
  
于是他们把纸箱拆开铺在地板上，在那上面放上外卖食物——号码是Steve不知道什么时候记在一张小纸条上的。他问Bucky想吃什么，还带着倦怠和古怪的僵硬感的男人只是耸了耸肩，于是他擅自决定了。他们盘着腿，也坐在拆开的纸箱壳上，因为他们浑身都脏兮兮的。“等等，我想我们需要洗个手。”Steve说，他抬头看见Bucky的模样，然后忍不住笑了起来。Bucky皱着眉看他。  
  
“你应该看看你的样子。”Steve说。Bucky的胡子很久没有刮过，那些胡须上现在沾了灰尘，看起来狼狈极了。他想起了什么，“过来。”  
  
他推着Bucky到浴室里去，用干净的热毛巾擦干净同伴脸上那些一道一道黑色的东西。他拿出剃须刀的时候向Bucky示意了一下。  
  
“我能……？”  
  
Bucky看着那闪闪发亮的刀片，点了点头。  
  
他把剃须膏的泡沫涂覆在Bucky的胡须上。Bucky的视线有时候顺着他的手指的动作移动着，有时候，他感到，直接落在他的脸上。不知道怎么的，那让他觉得有一丝紧张。他努力让自己不去留意那双灰蓝色眼睛。那双眼睛流露出的目光吸引着他，让他忍不住想去对视。  
  
然而那刀片接触到男人的皮肤的时候，Steve能感到对方的身体紧绷了一瞬间。他终于按捺不住看了一眼Bucky，那双灰蓝色的眼睛也正在看他。他飞快地移开了视线。他顺着Bucky胡须的纹理，将刀片不轻不重地刮了下去。专心，专心，他像面对什么重大的任务似的告诫着自己，并在没有意识到的情况下屏住了呼吸。他感到那紧绷感也在一点一点消失，Bucky在配合他。直到全部完成，他才如释重负地呼出了憋在胸腔的那口气。  
  
“早就想这么做了，”Steve说，用重新沾过水的毛巾轻轻擦净Bucky的脸颊。“好了，现在你看起来精神多了。”  
  
Bucky伸出手摩挲着自己下巴上重新裸露出来的皮肤，他在有点模糊的镜中看着自己的新样貌，表情若有所思。  
  
“感到别扭？”Steve问，他的蓝眼睛闪烁着平静而愉快的光亮。  
  
Bucky看向他，向前走了一步，在狭小的空间里拉近了两个人的距离。然后一只手伸过来，捧住了他的脸颊。Steve一时没有反应过来，Bucky的脸凑过来。他捧着Steve的脸，吻了一下他的嘴唇。  
  
他的动作很轻，像是试探。一开始只是很快地触碰了一下，他们的双唇短暂地分开后，Bucky又倾身向前将嘴唇按在了他的嘴唇上面，这次久了一点，但也只是那样而已。这不像是Bucky的吻。倒不是说Steve曾被Bucky吻过，但他看过Bucky怎样得心应手地应付那些女孩子。而这个吻，与其说是吻，更像试探性的触碰，小心翼翼地请求请求更亲密的接触。  
  
他曾想过，也许他和Bucky之间有什么不一样的东西……但那从来没有发生过。  
  
这没有道理，突然间，它在此刻发生了。Steve甚至来不及想到点什么，关于最好的朋友的理论或是Bucky缺失的记忆。那一瞬间他感受到的只有Bucky的嘴唇小心地贴着他的，Bucky的手指按在他的脸颊上，Bucky带点不确定的表情。直到Bucky放开他退后一步，他才重新找回自己的声音。  
  
Steve睁大双眼，蓝得发绿的眼睛里写满惊讶。“你为什么这么做？”  
  
“我不知道，”Bucky犹豫了下，“我觉得我应该这么做。”  
  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
  
他们是在Steve的那幢旧公寓里发现冬兵的。他在红房子接受了很好的训练，包括如何便装和隐藏行踪。但当监控摄像拍到他进入公寓楼时，显然，不知出于什么原因，他放弃了隐藏自己。Steve穿着作战制服赶到现场的时候，神盾局的作战小组把公寓楼围了个水泄不通。现场的一名特工告诉他，他们设法撤离了一部分居民，神盾局的狙击手在对面的楼层里待命——正是当初冬兵狙击了在他房间里的Fury时相同的位置。  
  
Steve点点头。“首要考虑是附近居民的安全。”他下达命令。他会率先进入公寓楼，一个突击小队跟在他身后，其余人员主要负责现场安全，如果冬兵没有向人群聚集地区移动，狙击手暂时不要开枪。  
  
就是在那个时候冬兵自己从公寓楼里走了出来。  
  
Steve握紧了执盾的手。“不要开火，等我命令。”他在对讲机里低声说道。  
  
冬兵面无表情地扫视了一圈周围手执武器对准他的特工。他穿着便服戴一顶鸭舌帽，胡渣很浓，外套长袖遮住了那只金属手臂。他看起来没有随身携带武器。  
  
他看向Steve，然后他说：“我想见你。”  
  
这几乎可以算是冬兵的投降。他们提出要把冬兵带回神盾局的时候他也没有表示反对。他们得采取一些安全措施，Steve向他解释，并以个人向他担保，只要他合作，就不会有危险。冬兵没有说什么，但他被戴上那套防止他逃脱的特别设备的时候，他并没有反抗。  
  
Steve和冬兵坐在同一辆押运车里，他的脑子里一片混乱，他不明白Bucky为什么这么做，看起来他并没有想起过去的事情，然而他的行动却十分配合。他有许多话要问，有许多话想说，不，他最想做的还是什么都不说，先拥抱一下Bucky。然而这并不是合适的时候。他是正在执行任务的美国队长。所以他只是握紧手里的盾牌。金属冰凉的质感让他感到少许镇定。他提醒自己，现在并不能感到放松，他还得保持警惕。  
  
至于冬兵，一路上他都没有说话。他甚至没有看Steve一眼，视线只是平视着前方。只有在下车的时候，Bucky转过脸和Steve对视了。  
  
“我想见你，单独的。”  
  
他留下了这句话。  
  
在之后的几个月里他们并没有见上几面。他有几次见到Bucky，也是隔着镀膜玻璃的匆匆一瞥。他的胡子比起Steve上次看到他时又浓密了——他们认为目前还不能给冬兵提供任何可能当做武器的工具，包括剃须刀（但实际上，他那条力量巨大的金属手臂本身就是件可怕的武器了）。神盾局忙着给冬日士兵做各种各样的身体检查，精神状况鉴定，危险度评估—— _暂时_ 的，队长，出于 _安全_ 考虑，Natasha向他解释，如果没有问题，他会没事的。  
  
“我只想保证他不会遭受任何精神或者身体上的虐待，”Steve说，“这不是审讯。”  
  
Natasha用一种复杂的目光看着他。“这当然是审讯，队长。” _牵扯到和Bucky有关的事你总会变得不太一样，是不是？_ 她的目光补充道。  
  
“他不是九头蛇的一部分。”  
  
“他曾经是九头蛇最珍贵的资产。”  
  
“那也不意味着他掌握什么，你知道他们是怎样对待他的。他什么也不记得。他救过我的命。”  
  
“我们没办法百分百肯定。”  
  
Steve还想说什么，红发的美艳特工赶在他之前开口了：  
  
“这是必须要走的流程，你应该理解的， _队长_ 。”  
  
Steve心里知道她是对的，他苦笑了一下。  
  
“……确保他得到应有的待遇，好吗？”  
  
“当然，”Natasha说，“我们不是九头蛇。”  
  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
  
Bucky一直没有想起太多过去的事情，或者说，就他所表现出来的来说。然而他任由自己和Steve的关系越来越亲密。实际上，有时候Steve感到，是Bucky在推动他们之间的那层界线。他好像出于某种原因在渴求着Steve的一切似的，尽管他想不起来他曾经和Steve怎样亲密地联系在一起。在Steve说起关于科尼岛之类的事情的时候，Bucky会露出有点儿微妙的表情，也仅此而已了。  
  
但他们像对恋人一样在一起生活。他们会交换亲吻和拥抱，真正的亲吻，不再是那种蜻蜓点水或者浅尝辄止的，包括其后的更紧密的交缠。平常的时候，他们穿着运动外套戴着鸭舌帽一起到超市里去买东西，排队等着结账的时候他们的手悄悄握在一起。如果Steve不参加复仇者的训练或者任务，也许他们会穿过几个街区去共享午餐。  
  
晚上他们也会挤在公寓的沙发里看电影，脚翘起来放在茶几上（有时候Steve会把自己的脚搭在Bucky的腿上），从同一只碗里拿微波炉里炸好的爆米花。他们看一部蠢兮兮的浪漫电影，那和他们的时代的所有爱情片都不太一样，连配乐也欢快吵闹得多。那部电影的男主角每认识一个女孩子就急着和她上床，到了早上又急于逃离每一个他追求过的女孩儿；女主角总是闹出一些傻乎乎的笑料，但她笑起来很给人好感，还会做古怪但可爱的小雕塑。  
  
“我们就是那样的？”  
  
他们以半瘫的姿势陷在沙发里，屏幕上男女主角终于互相亲吻的时候，Bucky问道。  
  
“哦，天，”Steve笑了，“不，远远不是。”他试着想象了一个总是在想着和女孩子上床的Bucky，和总是帮他逃脱那些女孩子的追捕、最后却和Bucky搞在了一起的自己。他被那个想象逗乐了。“你不能把电影太当真。”  
  
“我在尝试了解。”Bucky说。  
  
……当然，他们接吻了。他们纠缠着、摇摇晃晃地站起来的时候，Steve听到“哐当”一声，应该是遥控器不知道掉到哪里去了。情欲的海水漫上来，他们任由自身被淹没，一同坠往难以言喻的未知之地。Bucky将他压在床上，亲吻他，抚摸他，进入他。他忍不住深吸一口气，从嗓子里发出了短促的好似呜咽的声音。  
  
深色头发的男人感觉到怀中男人身体的僵硬。“疼吗？”  
  
Steve因为想起了另一段对话而有点儿晃神。Bucky好像察觉到他的走神，又用力推进了一点，那让他忍不住又发出了一声低吟。  
  
“有点儿。我想有点儿太快了。”  
  
“抱歉，”Bucky说，“我等不及。”  
  
即使看不见Bucky的脸，听到他说这句话都让Steve不禁起了反应。他仍然不明白Bucky怎么能用好像在说今天天气不错似的平静语调说出这些话，而他觉得那该死的性感。他感到后背上落下了什么柔软潮湿的东西。Bucky在吻他的背。他舔舐着Steve的后颈，轻轻地啃咬，然后顺着背部肌肉中央的那条线一点一点游走下去。Steve看不到他的表情，他的语调听起来很冷淡，他一点点撑开Steve身体的动作强硬毫不留情，然而他落在Steve背上的吻和舔弄却很温柔。这一切混杂着没有做足润滑带来的疼痛，刺激着Steve的神经。  
  
Bucky又吻上了Steve的后颈。一只手捏住了他的下巴，让他侧转过头去，Bucky轻轻咬住了他的耳垂，舌头在那一小块肉上打着转。他几乎支撑不住自己的身体。  
  
Bucky用另一只手抱住了他随时会软瘫在床上的身体——那只金属手臂。他感到Bucky已经完全进入了自己，他调整呼吸，努力适应身体被异物填满带来的古怪感觉，但Bucky没有给他留太多时间。  
  
深色头发的男人最后舔了一下Steve的耳廓。“不会一直疼下去的。”他贴着他的耳朵轻声说，呼出的气息钻入耳道，引发了他身体一阵新的颤栗。Bucky开始抽动起来。  
  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
  
他终于坐在Bucky面前，单独两人相对时，距离Bucky现身他那幢旧公寓的夜晚已经过去了将近四个月。神盾局没能从对他的审讯中得到什么有用的信息，他对所有的谈话都表现出沉默的不合作态度，但除此之外并没有逃跑之类的举动。他的评估结果是暂时可以认为不具有威胁性，然而还需要进一步的监视和观察。他们开始给他提供钝的刀叉，但是还是没有剃须刀。他的胡子更长了。  
  
“你说你想见我，单独的，”Steve说，十指交叉放在桌子上。“现在我在这儿了。”  
  
Bucky——冬兵摇了摇头：“没有监控摄像。”  
  
“你在要求太多，你知道这是不可能的。”  
  
“在这儿，不可能。”Bucky说。Steve思考了一会儿他的意思。Bucky继续说：“我不是来提供情报的，我没有情报。”  
  
是啊，Steve在心里想，你本身就是那个筹码。  
  
他想问对面这个熟悉又陌生的男人，他所做的这一切，合作地交出自己，忍受这些审讯和检查的过程，到底是因为什么？他是不是已经想起了一些事情？但他知道Bucky不会回答。他换了个问题。  
  
“你说在这儿不可能，你希望在哪儿？”  
  
冬兵沉默了两秒。当他开口的时候，他的眼神第一次露出了动摇，好像感到不太确定，但他还是说出了那个词。  
  
“布鲁克林。”  
  
Steve咽了咽嗓子。  
  
他再次说话的时候，声音里带上了连他自己都没有察觉到的小心翼翼。  
  
“那意味着什么吗？”  
  
冬兵皱了皱眉，没有回答。  
  
“这是你之前到那幢公寓去的原因？”  
  
没有回答。  
  
“那会有点困难。”Steve说，“在确保你不会造成威胁之前，我们不能放松对你的监视。九头蛇尚未被完全消灭。”  
  
不，Steve心想，这完全不是他想说的话。然而那个真正想说些什么的他，那个在这身制服包裹之下从未改变过的布鲁克林小个子，却并不知道在这种情境下的朋友重逢之时能说些什么。隔着这张桌子坐着的是他失而复得的最重要的朋友，他做过一些可怕的事，但那是因为他遭受的折磨和洗脑，Steve想拥抱和安慰他，但Steve表现得冷静而强硬，正像他所背负的责任，美国队长。  
  
“我不在任何人一边。”冬兵说，“我只是……需要找到你。所以我去了那里。  
  
“我不想待在这儿。”  
  
他们对视着，目光交织。在Steve的记忆里，Bucky灰蓝色的眼睛看向他时，时常包含着轻快的笑意。而如今，他在这双眼睛里看到荒原和风雪，他进入那片灰蓝色世界的荒原漫步其间。他看见那里有困惑和不安，那灰蓝色眼睛的主人也在寻找着什么。  
  
他应该问，我能信任你吗？但那是个他心里早就有答案的问题。相反的，他问：“你可以接受和我待在一块儿？”  
  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
  
他在夜晚醒来，猛然对上一对凝视着他的灰蓝色眼睛。“Bucky！”他忍不住轻呼，过了两秒才接着用平静些的声音说，“你有点吓到我。”  
  
深色头发的男人转过头，没有说话。他伸出右手环住Steve的肩膀，让他的头枕在自己的胳膊上。   
  
“Bucky？……你还好吗？”  
  
男人的手指摩挲着他胳膊上的肌肉，好像在确认什么一般。Steve撑起身子去触碰Bucky的脸颊。  
  
“你做恶梦了？”  
  
“我看见过你，在梦里。小版本的你。”  
  
房间里没有一丝光，拉着厚重窗帘的窗户连月光也透不进来，他只能看到Bucky模模糊糊的身形。他将手掌放在Bucky的背上，感到覆盖着一层薄汗的厚实肌肉微微发凉。  
  
他又清晰地感受到那种熟悉又陌生的感觉。坐在他身旁，此时身处黑暗里的这个男人，不久前才和他互相亲吻、交缠过的这个男人，他是他最重要的朋友和恋人，是他曾经对抗过的敌人，他是Bucky，是冬兵，他是全部，又只是每个身份的一部分碎片的集合。他仿佛又漫步在自己脑中那片充满风雪的荒原，茫然无措，而Steve想要尽力拉住他，伸出手去，握住他的，领着他找到回家的路。  
  
“我一直在看到一些画面。”  
  
Steve下意识问：“什么样的画面？”  
  
Bucky重新转过头，他的目光和Steve对上了。在那双灰蓝色眼睛里，所有的色彩和意象都纠缠在一起，困惑，狂躁，不安，转变成一种更深更暗的色调。但那双眼睛里还有点别的什么，此时此刻。像冻土下沉睡着的，来年春天的梦境。  
  
“我看到你。”  
  
黑暗里的Bucky，冬兵，那一刻显露出茫然无措的男人说。Steve握住了他的手。  
  
在黑暗里，男人开始他漫长的独白。  
  
“我看到你，比现在瘦得多，小得多的你，你站在一栋房子前面……你从一条小巷里走过去，那条巷子很脏，很窄，但你很瘦，你从我旁边经过的时候一点也没有碰到我。你瘸着腿，因为前一天有人在一间饭馆后面找你麻烦，你试图反抗。你学不到教训。你总是被女孩儿拒绝，后来你不怎么试图去和她们搭话了。你读书和画画，好像一辈子那么久。你生一种病……发作时很可怕。你参加一场冷清的葬礼，那儿有个新坟，紧挨着它是另一个墓碑。  
  
“我看到全部的你。  
  
“你总是独自出现。你从来没有和我说过话，但我也没有。我没有理由，我不知道你是谁，我甚至不知道我自己是谁。所以大多数时候我只是旁观着，困惑为什么你会一直出现在我的念头里。有时候你会转向我，视线好像和我相交，我看到你的眼睛，有时候你会微笑。但我不觉得那个微笑是给我的。我想你从来没有真正看到我。现在我知道了，也许你那时确实看着某个人，只是那不是我，不是在这里的我。但我依然喜欢那种感觉。那不像是梦，那让我觉得，我自己真实一些了。很奇怪，但是那让我感到平静。  
  
“直到有一次，我看到你再次被人堵在小巷里……这次不太一样，他们有好几个人，都比你高，比你强壮，他们想要发泄，需要个出气筒，但你会抗争……一如往常。你不知道什么时候去放弃和逃跑。你想要反击回去，你失败了。你的手掌破碎，和我的一样。你倒在地上。那些拳头和脚尖落在你身上。”  
  
Bucky停顿了一下，Steve听到黑暗里他不稳的呼吸声。  
  
他用力捏了捏Bucky的手。就在他快要说出“你需要休息一下”的时候，Bucky继续说了下去：  
  
“那个时候我突然产生了一种冲动，我也不知道我为什么会产生这种感觉。我扑过去，想拉开他们，想挡在你身上……但是我的手从他们身上穿了过去……我触碰不到你们。在那个故事里我是个鬼魂。  
  
“我看见你嘴里吐出鲜血，有个家伙说，我们应该停手了，闹出人命就不好收拾了。  
  
“他们跑开了。而你躺在那里，姿势扭曲，了无生气。你咳着血，手指抓在地面的砖块上想爬起来……那些指尖也磨出了血。你爬起来了一点，然后又倒了下去，嘴里喷出更多的血。  
  
“……然后我开始尖叫。”  
  
男人的声音扭曲了起来，好像说出每个单词对他都是莫大的折磨。  
  
“我叫了很长时间，直到那副画面消失，重新被黑暗填满。我不知道我可以发出那样的声音，那样歇斯底里。我不知道我可以那么痛苦，那感觉像心被从中间撕开——我甚至都不知道我还有一颗心可以被撕裂，直到我看到你，我看到你倒在地上，即将死去——  
  
“我长时间觉得自己是个鬼魂，但那个时候，那感觉像是我死了一次。我失去你了。那时候，我甚至不知道你的名字，不知道我们有着怎样的联系，但那时候，我突然意识到，你对我，是有着什么意义的。你是重要的，珍贵的，而我失去你了。这个认知让我像死了一般——那种痛苦——  
  
“我甚至一度怀疑你是不是真实存在，是不是我过于疯狂而创造出的不存在的什么幻想。那感觉太过……难忘。如果我失去过你，我怎么会忘记？我问自己，是我在那个故事里是个鬼魂，还是你是那个成为了鬼魂的人？”  
  
他终于说完，脱力地往后一靠。床板发出受到撞击的沉重声音。Steve伸长胳膊过去拉开了床头灯，那盏小小的暖色系的灯光将他们从扭曲了的梦境里带回有着稳固频率的现实。Bucky的脸一半映着灯光，一半刻着阴影。Steve也挪了挪身子，他们并排坐在床上，靠在一起。Steve依然握着Bucky的手，而Bucky回握了他。他张开五指，和Steve十指交缠。他握得很用力，让Steve感到了一点疼痛，但Steve没有说什么。  
  
“你没有失去任何人。”Steve说。你从来没有失去过我，他心想，你失去的是另外的一些东西，而我们会把它们找回来。  
  
“你知道那是什么感觉？”  
  
Steve另一只放在床单上的手收紧了。他点点头。  
  
“我知道。”  
  
他失去过太多人了……但也有失而复得的。  
  
“直到我真的看到你，我才将这一切联系起来。”Bucky喃喃地说，像是梦呓。  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
Bucky终于露出了一个微笑，有点勉强，然而确实是在微笑。  
  
“我在活着（I'm alive）。”他轻声说。  
  
 _活着_ 。  
  
那句简短的话像破土抽芽的信号轻轻敲打在Steve心上，在他的胸腔里起了愉悦又疼痛的共鸣。他想要做什么，来阻止那种酸麻的喜悦和疼痛，或者继续放大它，直到他什么也感觉不到，只有那种震动充斥他的胸腔。  
  
于是他倾过身去，吻上了身边的人的双唇。  
  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
  
他着实费了一番时间和精力才让神盾局同意那个 _疯狂的、愚蠢的_ 安排，让他和Bucky搬回Steve原先的那套公寓。Hill向他传达了神盾局的意见，他们认为他太过鲁莽和轻率，他们想要提醒他，他是美国队长，他领导着复仇者们。  
  
“我并没有打算滥用自己所能触及的资源，”Steve说，见鬼，就好像他有什么职权似的。“你们已经审讯他几个月了，但什么信息也没有得到，他也没有表现出攻击性，继续监禁他没有意义。还有其他的线索值得投入人手去追查。”  
  
“即便这样也不能排除……”  
  
“如果他真的仍然属于九头蛇，继续把他留在神盾局总部反而可能带来意想不到的损害。”  
  
Steve停顿了一下，深吸一口气，斟酌着字句。“如果一定要继续监视他，我是最好的人选。如果他具有威胁，我能制服他，伤害可以降到最小。如果他和九头蛇的联系已经完全切断了，这套所谓的监视就没有任何意义。他是我的朋友，他需要我的帮助。”  
  
我需要他。  
  
Hill的微笑含义复杂。“你希望帮助他恢复记忆吗，队长？”  
  
他耸了耸肩，低下头没有回答。  
  
这是他不想对任何人解释的想法。  
  
如果可以，如果Bucky能够回复记忆，那当然最好。但更重要的是他得先找回自己。  
  
James Buchanan Barnes只是个名字，任何人可以叫这个名字，任何人的记忆都可能变化残缺，但是那些在名字和记忆之外的东西——那些除了荒原和风雪之外还存在于这个世界上的温暖的东西，日光，花草和树木的气息，并非为了任务和战斗而只是为了去感受的呼吸——  
  
他们要从那肆虐的风雪间穿过，跋涉过白雪覆盖的荒原，双手交握，走一段长长的回家旅途。  
  
  
  
=FIN=


End file.
